The son that time forgot
by pta917
Summary: A direct sequel to It came from Egypt. The Doctor, Martha and Ashley arrive at a underwater facility, only to be meet with a mysterious sunken ship and what remains of it's crew.
1. Chapter 1

The air was filled with a grinding and whirring sound, it was the Tardis, it had just materialized in a small dark room full of metallic shelf's with several supplies. First one to step out was the Doctor, he was happy as usual looking around the room for anything interesting, next came Ashley with Martha, the new companion looked around but felt somewhat underwhelmed by this.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked softly looking at Martha

"I don't know. Doctor were are we?" Martha replied

"It's 2016...January." he replied

Martha looked back at the girl, with a smile in her safe so that Ashley would feel secure, yet Martha saw that she was disappointed by this.

"I'm sorry, sometimes the Tardis does things like this. But it always get's better." Martha replied in a friendly manner

As they looked around an alarm sounded, the room was bathed with red light as the a siren continued to fill the air and finally the metal door with a glass window closed looking them in. The Doctor rushed to the door and began working it over with his Sonic Screwdriver, after a few seconds it was open, the Time Lord looked out and was meet with a trio of people, a woman and two men, he replied with a grin and walked back in.

"I've just meet our hosts." he said to signal his companions

"Who are you? How did you get here!?" the woman from the group said

"I'm the Doctor, that is Martha and then Ashley. We are travelers." he replied with a smile pointing at his companions

"How did you..." she started before the man on her right interrupted her

"We better go, this place isn't safe." he said showing visible signs of fear

"Is there something wrong down here?" Martha asked

The trio didn't reply they just looked dumbfounded at her, it seemed to only now understand they these people truly came out of nowhere.

"There is nothing wrong here, they are just over reacting." the other man said

"Not this again." the woman replied shaking her head

"It attacked David!" the man on the man on the right growled back

"She was scared!" the other spat back

"Quiet!" the woman roared, causing it to echo through the hallways

"So what's going on here, maybe we can help." the Doctor announced in a more serious tone

"Let's get out of here first."

The group of six now, made their way through the several hallways, they stopped in front of two big metal doors which the woman opened and then closed after all had stepped walked out of what was sector C, indicated by a panel on top of the door. They were now in the connecting place of the five sectors, the woman opened the doors to sector A, it was the main sector.

"So where are we?" the Doctor asked taking a few long steps so he could be at the woman's side

"In a underwater mineral exploration base, we're five hours from the shore of Alaska." she replied

"What was the cause for such fear back there?" he asked, interested in her response

"Two weeks ago we found the remains of a old ship. The decision was made to check it out, it was nothing special that was till we found a coffin like object and what we concluded to be a cocoon. Then when we decided to investigate the object, it opened and some kind of lizard woman jumped out, she attacked one of our own and escaped to sector C, that's why it's closed." she said, showing more signs of annoyance then fear

"What about the cocoon?"

"We have yet to open it, lucky for you we had decided to analise it today." she replied with a small smile towards him

After a long walk, they were in what seemed to be the cafeteria, there were four more people eating their meals, they looked up surprised to see these new arrivals.

"Guys, these are the Doctor, Martha and Ashley." the woman replied pointing them out individually

The people gave several nods and welcoming words.

"I'm Kenzi, the head of this facility." the woman said, she had an average height, tanned skin, brown hair that fell down to her shoulders, brown eyes and wore jeans, working boots, a white shirt with a sleeveless vest

"I'm John, the cook." the man who feared the creature said, he was tall, thin, with grey hair and light green eyes, he wore the generic chiefs outfit

"I'm Connor, the marine biologist." said the one who defended the creature, he was as tall as Kenzi, he had short brown hair with matching eyes, he wore average civilian clothing

"I'm David, the lead scientist." he was sitting on a table, next to the other only woman on the crew, he had distinct claw marks on his face cause by the creature, he was as tall as the Doctor, with blue eyes and black curly hair, he wore a lab coat

"I'm Lisa, David's assistant and girlfriend." she said with a joyful chuckle, she was a petite brunette, long hair tied up in a pony tail, dark brown eyes and a coat matching David's

"I'm Kurt, the mechanic." said the one in another table, he had a average height and a athletic built, he was bald with brown eyes and wore a dirty jumpsuit

"And I'm Max, the head of communications" said the man sitting in front of Kurt, he was short, with spiky black hair, pail skin and wearing civilian clothing, he also gave a wink towards Ashley who blushed in reply

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Martha said in a somewhat loud tone

"So who can show me that object you found?" the Doctor asked looking at David

"I will." David replied, less then eager

He got up, with Lisa following him, he asked the Doctor to follow him down the same corridor they had come from, only now they turned on the first right it lead to a door with "Lab" written on it, David opened it and held it so Lisa and the Time Lord could enter. The laboratory wasn't that big, on the left side were the several materials and chemicals one could need in simple experiments or analysis of what ever they were to discover, in the middle under the ceiling lamps was a one table of two, as the other had been placed against the wall to make room for the object and on the right a door rested, that lead to a freezer.

"There it is." David said in a monotonous tone

The Doctor didn't reply and proceed to look around it, he noticed it had been cleaned, it had a glass window that certainly was so who ever was inside could see the outside world, he placed his hands on it and began to search for a panel or button to open it, which he did by pressing a small panel on the left side, the object began to open with the top half falling to the right.

"This is a stasis chamber for...a Silurian." the Doctor concluded from examining the interior

"A what?" Lisa asked

"Silurian. Connor was right it was just scarred." he continued

"Scarred! It attacked me, almost tearing my face off!" David protested

"Of course it was! It awoke in a strange world, with the lights shining on her face, she got disorientated and then only her instincts kicked in." the Doctor growled back with a severe sternness

"What do you plan to do then?" David spat back

"Find her." he responded walking out of the lad at quick passe

"He's mad." David uttered looking back at Lisa

"Who know's it might work. But now let's take a look at the cocoon." she replied with a warm smile

As the Doctor walked out, Kenzi and Martha awaited them, they were speaking to each other when the Time Lord appeared stopping the friendly conversation.

"Did you find out what it was?" Kenzi asked

"It's a Silurian stasis-chamber, they were here long before humans." the Doctor explain

"Then why was it on a ship on the bottom of the ocean?" Martha asked

"Maybe someone found it and took it on to the ship. So while those two examine the cocoon, I think I can talk some reason into her." he replied, shocking Kenzi idea

"What if it attacks you?" she asked

"I've dealt with them before, I know what to do." he said wisely

"Alright, but you ain't going alone. Connor will go with you since he believes it's harmless." Kenzi decided

An half and hour passed by and finally the Doctor and Connor stood near the gate of sector C, the young man began to push some buttons on the panel which caused the door to open, they stepped in and he closed it back once they were inside.

They brought flashlights and food with them as a sign of peace, along the way they said a few things to see if she would show herself, then they noticed something moving from inside a room, their beams pointed at the sudden disturbance, a scaly hand emerged from the room yet it didn't seem to feel safe enough to show herself to them. Connor took the lead and placed the plate of food near the door, he then stepped back to the Doctor's side, the plate was soon dragged inside and the first words were spoken.

"Is it here!?" she asked nervously

"What do you mean?" the biologist asked, confused

"The thing!?" she growled

"Do you mean what we found near your chamber?" the Doctor asked

"Yes!"

"We found." Connor replied

"Fools! You need to send it back to where you found it!"

Meanwhile David and Lisa were conducting the exams on the cocoon, the time had come to open it David grabbed a scalpel and made a small incision in the middle and began cutting upwards, after the cut was made he forced the thing open with his hands revealing, much to their shock, a man with tanned skin, a small black beard, short black hair wearing clothing similar to that of pirate from the movies. He looked closer at the man, just to admire how perfectly preserved the body was, but he soon backed away as a foul odor came out of the cocoon.

"Lisa, go tell the others." he said as if he was catching his breath, but she didn't go she just looked at him

"Didn't you hear me?" David said in a more aggressive tone finally catching her attention, she nodded and left the lab, closing the door behind her

David took another breath and turned towards the table, he felt a tight grip on his neck as the left hand of the body wrapped it self around him, horror came to him as he saw the the body was alive. He could feel the cold, slimy hand tighten it's grip he could also feel the lack of index and middle finger, in their place was a single tentacle which wrapped itself easily around his neck, then came a deep voice.

"Thank you for waking me from my sleep." he said sitting up and looking into David's eyes with his own black eyes

David tried to said something but he couldn't, the hold on his neck was to tight, the figure smirked slightly at his victim's failed attempt to speak.

"There is no need to speak." he said letting go of David who collapsed on the floor

The scientist tried to get up as quick as he could but he got kicked in the gut by the thing, he coughed from the impact as he laid on his back he felt that hand once more grab him, this time by the head and lift him up. As a last attempt at escape he rammed the scalpel into his attackers chest but nothing, it was like stabbing a piece of fat, he didn't do much as a sharp pain entered his head and with a final espasmam he was dead. The man dropped him and proceeded to take off the scalpel, causing some greenish substance to come out of the wound and simply walked out leaving the body there to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor, Connor and the Silurian marched down the Sector A hallway, they saw the rest of the crew and Martha crowding around the entrance of the lab, Martha looked over and noticed the approaching trio, she rushed to the Doctors side visibly nervous.

"What happened?" Connor asked before the Doctor could saw anything

"It's David, he's dead." she replied

Connor looked back at the Silurian, finally seeing the truth in her words. The Doctor walked passed them and through the crowd to gain entrance to the laboratory, inside was Kenzi, on the right corner John was trying to conforte a crying Lisa and finally on the ground was the body of David. Kenzi was using a glass rod to touch the substance that soaked the victim's neck and head, the Doctor knelled down besides her and made some observations of his own, noticing the empty cocoon, the smell and footsteps with the same substance.

"Seems like this came from the inside of the cocoon." Kenzi said, looking at the substance

"Did anyone see what came out?" the Doctor asked looking back at Lisa and John

"She said it was a man, a human being, maybe the cocoon kept him alive..." Kenzi rambled on getting back up to face the table with the empty cocoon

Before the Doctor could reply, shouting came from the outside both recognized the voice as Kurt he seemed to be shouting at Connor for bringing the Silurian into Sector A. They rushed out and saw Kurt, being somewhat held back by Martha who placed herself in front of him, and Connor using himself as a shield for the Silurian who hissed at the human.

"She's going to doom us all!" Kurt roared

"She didn't do anything." Connor growled back, even if overwhelmed by the mechanic

"David's dead! It's all because we brought her up here." he continued to roar furiously

As Connor was about to reply the sound of a slap echoed through the area as Kenzi slapped Kurt right in the face stunning him momentarily, everyone was silent looking at the scene, Kurt placed his right hand on the respective cheek and looked at his superior with anger and confusion.

"What was that for!?" he spat

"Know your place Kurt!" she roared back

Kenzi proceeded to placed her left hand on her hear-piece and communicated to Max what they had found and to look down all the exits to the exterior world. As she did so something came up in the Doctor's mind.

"Martha, where did Ashley go?" the asked innocently

"She's with Max." she replied with a grin, just as Kenzi started to make an announcement

"Alright people listen up. I've ordered all the exits to be closed, so that we can find this thing and see what it truly want's, from what we know it moved on to Sector E which Max has already closed it off from the rest of us, so it's isolated till we go there. Right now it's time for some sleep." she announced with a loud and vigorous tone

Everyone seemed to agree with this, but Kurt and John still didn't thrust the Silurian, they were not going to let it be near them.

"What about it!?" Kurt growled pointing at the humanoid

"She can't be near us!" John stated

"She's harmless!" Connor replied back

"It depends on what side is she?" Kenzi asked walking towards the Silurian

Connor readily tried to reply for her, but the Silurian stepped in front of him and spoke.

"I am not on it's side or yours. But I mean you no harm." she said exposing as much honesty as she could

Kenzi analysed her, she was good at sensing people's intention and if they were honest, she saw in the face of the Silurian the truth.

"She'll stay with us." Kenzi announced, ignoring the following protests by Kurt and John

All moved to sector D, where only seven rooms existed, for the extra people spare mattresses were placed on the rooms, one for each room, Martha was to stay with Lisa, Ashley had agreed to stay with Max even if this situation was more then awkward, Connor requested the Doctor to stay with him as both seemed to be on the same page the Time Lord agreed and the Silurian was suppose to stay with Kenzi, but the humanoid denied and decided to stay in the corridor of the several rooms.

While Max was busy pulling the small dusty mattress into his room, Ashley looked over the small bed of the man, the desk with a PC, a lamp and several drawers, there was also a metal closet, several posters of metal bands and a small table with a suitcase on top. The case was unlocked, she quickly looked at the busy Max and then opened it, inside were two small unlit candles, a leather bound book and a statue of a creature that seemed to be the fusion of a man, a octopus and a dragon, her surprise was so great that she opened it fully, the sound caught the man's attention.

Max looked at her with a confused and guilty look on his face, he rushed to the case and closed the suitcase quickly this caused her sit down on the bed her shy self became to overpower and she didn't reply to him.

"I'm sorry...but I don't know how to explain my beliefs to people..." he stated with remorse finally placing the mattress in the room

"I understand...Is that the Necronomicon?" she replied quietly

"Yes, it's a smaller version but it's enough for my prayers." he replied taking a sit next to her and taking the book from the case

"I've read the full thing." she said in somewhat of a whisper leaning towards his side

He gave her a small grin and placed the book back. Soon the lights were off and it was time to sleep, yet at least someone was still awake back at Sector E the man rested himself in the shadows working his dormant muscles, he laughed at the attempt to lock him and think he would wait for them.

Lisa slept soundly in her bed and then something woke her up, she sat back up and saw that Martha wasn't, the room was bathed in blue light and there on the edge of her bed was the killer of her boyfriend. Lisa was horrified she wanted to scream and call for help but nothing came out, he gave her a smile she looked at his smile and then into his eyes, they seemed like portals into cosmic infinity.

"Who are you?..." she asked, he looked at her for a while and finally spoke

"Call me Adam."

By now he was up and at her side, she didn't have time to reply he lifted her up from the bed, held her left hand, placed her right hand over his shoulder and his right hand on her waist. They were dancing, but not in the room, it had faded away and now they stood in the emptiness of space, she looked around as he lead the dance the stars shined all around them, but something else was there yet her instincts told her not to look up, she continued to look at him.

As a sound from above became more and more audible, he leaned forward and rested his chin on her left shoulder and whispered something into her hear.

"You are the first..." he began in a smooth tone before she said something

"The first?" she asked with a innocent grin

"The first girl I bring home for my parents to see." he replied in a joyful tone looking up

For some reason this overwhelmed her instincts and looked up, what she saw she couldn't comprehend or even describe.

"Lisa this is my mother, Shub Niggurath."

Meanwhile the Silurian walked through the hallways, she just couldn't sleep knowing that that thing was there, she was not the only one up as she soon found out the Doctor also walked around, they crossed paths and she simply decided to ignore him showing visible discuss while doing so.

"Why do you hate humans so much?" he asked her

"Why!? They are savages." she replied with a growl

"You need to give them a chance, if you plan to get on their good side. We must all be together till this is over." he continued calmly

"I don't thrust them." she spat back

"They are young, they will learn but it takes time. Either way what brought you here and how do you know him?" he asked more serious

She noticed this and she could also see that he was not human, something about his stance showed a certain alien aspect that made her feel safer and so she decided to tell him what she knew.

"I woke up on that ship, I don't know how they found me or what happened to the rest of my people. I was suppose to be some sort of entertainment for these monkeys, to be taken from place to place for people to see. They chained me and forced me to learn tricks or else I would be punished..." with this she turned her back to the Doctor and lowered the upper part of her clothing revealing her scarred back

"...during all the time on the ship I sensed something wrong, someone looked over the entire ship. I tried to tell them, but those pigs laughed! Even when some went missing they would ignore my words! Then the storm came, the vessel started going down, I ran to the outside but it was already going down and then I saw him, he was also trying to escape. I ran away to where my pod was being kept, he chased me some thing fell between us so I got away and entered the pod luckily when he got close it was already closed...next I woke up here." as she told her story, the Doctor heard every word and he saw the pain in her voice and the evil of humanity

They were silent, then one of the doors to the rooms opened they looked on as Lisa walked out of her room, on her face was a empty look, she walked slowly out of the rum and then shambled down to the gates of that sector, she opened it and closed it as she walked out. The Doctor and the Silurian looked at each other and decided to follow, using his Sonic Screwdriver to bypass the doors. Lisa had gone back to Sector A, they kept their distance from her, even if she looked to be almost sleepwalking after a long walk she entered the communications center and the placed where the main fuse box was, she picked up a axe from the wall and rammed it straight into the fuse box, a shower of sparks flew out at her sending the woman into the ground.

Before the Doctor and the Silurian could react, the power went down, only a red light seemed to fill the room and then they heard the sound of the gates opening, even Sector E. Adam took his first steps into freedom, a huge grin on his face, his pawn had done her job right and now nothing stood in his way.


End file.
